The creepiest cog factory ever
chapter 1: Unforseen Consequenses Black Hole, the black cat, and his 3 friends Quacking Up, Sound Man, and Bananaberry decided to pay a visit to the Sellbot VP, however Quacking Up needed merits. Black Hole then decided to go to The Sellbot Factory. Good, said soundman while running off to the Gag shop. a minute later they arrived at Sellbot HQ. What's going on here? while looking at Sellbot HQ without any cogs or toons around. No living soul expect them was to be seen. They probaly got a meeting right now, said Quacking Up. Let's just go, said Soundman while running circles around the pit. Soundman then stepped on the manhole, not knowing anything about them. an explosion could be heard from one of Sellbot towers, and soundman dissapeared in smoke. Ugh, so we can't count on Soundman, shout Quacking up. The Toons have gone trough the tunnel leading to factory. Quacking up said that she needs 3 or 4 gags, so wanted to visit the Lava room. Quacking up then told her friends to go trough Side Entrance. As they proceeded to the warehouse, they saw a Level 12 skelecog on the Lookout. Looking for the pig with an MP3? We got him. We will trade him for something worth. Else, wave Goodbye to him! said the cog. The cog then said "BYE BYE!" the cog stepped on a Button that never was there before. "ALERT! TOONS IN v2!" v2? laughed Black hole. There are no v2 Sellbots! Noobs are trying to scare us. Um, black hole.. Bananaberry... ive got something to tell you. Im in The Toon Resistance. They might be looking for me. And took Soundman instead, explained Quacking up. The cogs in the room ignored Goons, the Skelecog, and toon. "Those cogs are doing something!" shout Bananaberry. the Goons were on the right spot but disabled. ALERT! TOONS IN v2! shout one of the goons, without a hat. ALERT! TOONS IN v2! relayed other goons. The goons were waken up, and were heading to Black, Banana, and Quacking! "RUN!!!" GET OUTTA THE HQ AT ONCE! SELLBOTS ARE LEAVING TO COGNATION! *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* GET OFF MY SPEAKERS, TOON! Said a 'cogish' voice. GUARDS! PUT HIM BACK TO THE CAGE! THAT WAS SOUNDMAN! said bananaberry. Black hole: Uh oh. I got a bad feeling about- The goon's light has been turned off. The goons move faster to the toons. They can hear Sound Man yelling: DON'T TRY TO GET NEAR THOSE GOONS!!!!!!!!!!! PREPARE FOR UNFORSEEN CONSEQUENSES, TOONS! said the cogish voice again. GRR. IF YOU CAN'T STAY IN... ILL PUT YOU IN MYSELF. PIG. they heard the cog for the last time. They hear soundman for the last time: LISTEN, SELLBOTS ARE MOVING TO COGNATION! YOU GOTTA ESCAPE! THEIR GONNA SEND A ROCKET TO DESTROY THE HEADQARTERS! GET OUTTA- Quiet. As the goons get close, they stand still. The one without hat yells: 3, 2, 1! All other goons explode, damaging Quacking up. Uh oh. My legs!! Their hurting. so bad. The goon without hat runs as fast as it could. Even though that, Black hole jumps on him and won't get off. GET OFFA MY HEAD, FATTIE! yells the goon. Did quacking up get hurt, Banana? Yep. she can't walk. We gotta get away. Good thing the cogs in the warehouse ignore everything that happens around them. I guess their Factory workers. Or they are playing a card game. So, we gonna escape. says black hole. Quick, grab Quacking! she can't walk! Her foot is broken! says Bananaberry. Black and Banana carry Quacking up, as she opens her Portable hole. They jump in. They appear at Minnie's Melodyland.. You can see smoke from the far side of Daisy Gardens. Oh. My. god. whispers Black hole. I hope no one in Daisy gardens got hurt. We gotta bring Quacking up to an hospital. Meanwhile at The Music Hospital, on alto avenue... Hm... I see. She's going to lie here from 3-8 weeks. Then she can walk. 3-8 weeks?!!?! No doc, it must be a mistake! protests Quacking up. Im sorry, Says Dr. oscar. Its true... in a while Bananaberry and Black Hole are in Donald's Dreamland. We gotta rescue Sound man. He said Sellbots move to Cognation. That might mean he's there. explains Bananaberry. Hm, we gotta talk with Flippy, And maybe Loony Lab Scientists. Says black hole. So, they teleport to Toontown Central. They go in Toon hall. When they explain it to Flippy, flippy says he will help rescue Soundman, and will give some Jellybeans to Quacking Up. In meanwhile, their flying above Cashbot hq in a plane. they jump off on a safe height. (Parachutes) We need to get to that Manhole! yells flippy. Um, that's how soundman got in trouble, says bananaberry. Yes, but each Manhole teleports to one neighborhood of Cog nation. He got teleported to Cogfather's castle. Cogfather can defeat 1 toon easy. explains flippy. then where does Cashbot HQ one teleport us, Flippy? To level 1 cog training area! so here it is... whispers Black when they made it to the other side of Train Station. Yep. says flippy. But um flippy, why don't we board a train? asks Bananaberry. We can't. They are filled with level 20 cogs, who never visit Toontown. One can defeat us with 1 of his moves. a power trip can get us all sad. Even a 137 laff toon won't take it. it takes 8 birthday cakes to take 1 down. Explains flippy. So, lets go! yells black Hole, as he steps on the manhole, and disappears in smoke. Toons of the world unite! Flippy jumps in. Bananaberry slowly steps on the manhole. Chapter three: Cold Caller Level 13 Our hero's appear in middle of the training area, with only one cog. The cog is really small. It seems that he's level 13 though. The cog turns around. His face becomes visible. ITS LEVEL 13 COLD CALLER! yells Flippy. We gotta bust him! decides Black hole. Ill do it myself, says flippy. i can carry 16 wedding cakes. you don't. I will take him out. You can Toon up though. says flippy. Right. says bananaberry as Flippy walks up the cog, a skelecog sound is heard, and cog says: I hate the corporate ladder. Bananaberry lures the cog for bonus knockback damage points. Flippy attacks him with wedding cake, getting him to red color. Black hole uses Anvil, with somehow hits. The cog explodes. oof. That was a weird cold caller. Chapter four: Battle against CogFather As our hero's proceed, they meet Mr Hollywoods level 1 with no faces. The hollywoods ignore our Toons. Wow. This place is creepy. says black hole. it is, my friend. says Flippy. I don't know how they made the sky grey. Probaly alot of smoke from factories. informs flippy. They see a castle, and a cage near the entrance. Its soundman! Yells black hole. Now. We need to get the key from the owner of this castle. The Cogfather. Talking about me, Toons? says a voice behind their back. As they rotate, they see the Cogfather. Lets fight! Let's see who's better! yells Banana. Soundman yells: Ill give you my gags! get closer to my cage! our hero's begin to use their strongest gags on the Cogfather. His health meter is on red. He does Power trip, getting Black hole to 3 laff points. Flippy toons him up using High Dive. Bananaberry uses Opera voice, and Black hole uses a Whole Cream Pie. The cogfather yells no!!!!!!!!!! while dropping down the key, he explodes. WE DID IT! yell all toons. They open soundman's cage. Woo hoo! Thanks for the rescue! all my jellybeans are yours now! :) ITS OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yells Flippy. my friends will never believe ive been here, laughs Black Hole. Now lets get outta here! -Credits Roll- ~Creepiest Cog Factory Ever~ Story Writter Black Hole Story Manager Black Hole Creator Black Hole Pictures Black Hole Flippy as Flippy Black Hole as Black Hole Bananaberry as Bananaberry Sound Man as Sound Man Dr Oscar as Dr Oscar Quacking Up as Quacking up Voice: NONE Copyright Today, yesterday, and tommorrow. All Rights Reserved. ~THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIRST STORY!!~ Oh, and yes. Credits was a joke :) Category:Fanfictions Category:Cogs Category:Cog Nation Category:By Black Hole